Angel in the dark
by Twilightlover9999
Summary: First Fanfiction please do not hate
1. Preface

**Angel in the dark**

**AN/ first fanfiction don't dis ok**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight that is the amazing Stephanie Meyer and her colleges.**

**Preface:**

_Edward left, I hurt for days until I hear "Isabella Marie Swan give your uncle Billy a hug." I did but when I did he said "you're a shifter"_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The truth**

**A/N: This is the first chapter hope you like and I will upload when I've got a chapter planned out. I realised I made a mistake on the preface.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight that goes to Stephanie Meyer and her colleagues.**

**Bella's POV**

Edward left me, I hurted for days on end until I heard "Isabella Marie Swan give your uncle Billy a hug." I did, but as soon as I did he said "Bella we've got to talk." I responded "okay Billy" we walked into the kitchen and I sat down next to Jacob, Billy then spoke "Bella, the truth is that you're a shapeshifter but a special one in fact, you're an angel shifter, you can turn into anything you like, animals, humans, plants and mythical creatures." I was processing it when I screeched "so who are my real parents, my real family."

Jacob looked scared while Billy looked shocked that I yelled at an elder while he slowly replied "Tiffany and Tyler Call. Tiffany is from the Makah tribe and Tyler is Quileute. Tiffany moved in with Tyler when they both were 19 also when they were 19 they found out Tiffany was pregnant with you. Then when she was 21 she found out she was pregnant with your younger brother Embry call who is 16 and part of Sam Uley's pack. They put you up for adoption because a vampire and werewolf war was going on and Renée and Charlie never gave you up." I was so angry I turnt into a cat and bit Charlie and phased back still in my clothes on and yelled "I'm going to my real family" and, with that I went outside and phased into a bluetit and flew home, real home.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: The next chapter will be soon and I don't know how many chapters im going to do as I write my chapters down so I know how they are going, whereas most writers on here just make it up on the spot, I've got up to Chapter 3 at the minute on paper and still writing Chapter 4 I will set up a poll for Chapter 5, which will include the question what should Chapter 5's title be and any idea's that I can brainstorm down to create Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight I've got copies of the books and DVD but other than that it is all Stephanie Meyer and her colleagues.**

**Chapter 2: Meeting my real family**

I got to the backyard of my real home, entered and yelled "Mum, Dad im home." Mum ran up to me, hugged me and cried "I'm so happy your home, your dad is at work and Embry will be back shortly." I replied happily "Okay, and mum im an angel shifter, also do you want me to cook." She replied in shock "Okay and what's an angel shifter." I laughed "Thanks and ask Billy."

Embry got home as I started tea, mum was on the phone, I told Embry I was his sister and he just cried and said "I've missed you sis, mum and dad keep asking each other when will you get home." I laughed and asked him "wanna help with tea." He nodded and set the table and dished upped for me. Dad returned as tea was dished upped and mum said "Honey, Embry Bella is an angel shifter." They asked what it is and mum explained it.

As I started going upstairs I heard Sam, Jared, Quil JR and Paul downstairs I went down and said "Hi im Isabella Call please call me Bella, im the daughter of Tiffany and Tyler Calla's long lost daughter which has finally returned at the age of 18." I suddenly met the eyes of Paul Lahote and we imprinted on each other then all of a sudden I squealed "yay I finally Imprinted" followed by Paul's cheerful voice "I imprinted on Bella Call" Sam asked "Bella how can you imprint? Are you a shifter?" I responded "Sam I am an angel shifter." The rest of the night went by well.

**A/N all of the chapters until next chapter+ is in Bella's POV. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction I whipped up.**


End file.
